Dark Times Turn Light
by xxlaydee-x-leahxx
Summary: Professor Kirke said that others would use the magic of the wardrobe. When he dies, he leaves it to his granddaughter, Cherise... Romance undecided. Read and review please!
1. 1 How She Got There

"Leave me alone!" pleaded Cherise unhappily.

"No way!" said Mia, the school bully, smirking. All of her sidekicks jeered at Cherise and poked fun at her.

A silvery tear trickled down her cheek. She sniffed fiercely and wiped it away.

"Baby!" Donna sneered, looking hopefully at Mia, who grinned.

"Stupid little cry-baby!" added Fearne, sniffing and rubbing her eyes in mocking imitation. "Boo-hoo!"

Cherise covered her face with her school satchel and began to run…

Panting, she staggered up her front driveway and pushed open the front door.

Still crying, she kicked off her shoes and stuck them on the rack, hung up her jacket and ran upstairs, tears still falling. Sobbing, she changed into a pair of blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. Salty drips still fell from her eyes.

She opened her wardrobe and fell inside it, curling into a ball, leaning against the side of the wardrobe. She sniffled, taking in the wooden smell.

She loved her wardrobe. It had been left to her when her grandfather, Professor Kirke, passed away. He'd told her that it's wood came from another world and some children that he'd taken in during the war, had had adventures there. He wouldn't say what, though.

She rolled sideways and laid on her back, her eyes closed. She breathed outwards steadily. She opened her eyes, expecting to see all of her clothes dangling above her. But that wasn't what she _did_ see. She had to blink four times before she realized that the sun was shining above her in a magnificently blue sky. She was confused.

Slowly, she got up, unsteady at first. She looked about at the scene.

Gorgeous green grass lay ahead for miles, dotted occasionally with brightly coloured flowers. A fish-filled stream ran along beside her.

Dazed, she tottered forward into this new world.

**A/N: Sorry it's such a bad start, but I was rushing. 2nd chappie up soon!**


	2. The White Witch And The Rabbit

An incredibly big, black-and-white rabbit moved closer to her, walking upon it's hind legs. It hopped up to Cherise, who stared in amazement. Her mouth dropped open when the rabbit spoke.

"Who are you?" it asked.

Cherise blinked in surprise and stuttered her name.

The rabbit peered at her suspiciously. "Are you a Daughter of Eve?" it asked.

She frowned. "A what?"

The bunny repeated it's question.

"Umm… I don't know what you mean…"

The rabbit sighed. "Are you an Oomun?"

Cherise smiled. "Human? Yes."

The rabbit gawped. "You are, in fact, of the race of the Kings and Queens of Narnia, the race of the High King Peter and his siblings, Queens Susan and Lucy alongside King Edmund?"

Cherise sat down on the grass. "Uhh… I think so."

The rabbit clapped. "We have not had the ruling of a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve for so long!"

Cherise picked a few daisies and began to make a chain. "What did you say this place was called?"

The rabbit sat down beside her. "Welcome to Narnia, Daughter of Eve, human girl." He chewed the end of her daisy.

"Hey! You'll ruin it!"

"Ruin what, Daughter of Eve?"

"My daisy chain. And please don't call me that."

"Call you what, Daughter of Eve?"

"Don't call me 'Daughter of Eve'. It's annoying, and I told you my name."

"Did you?"

"Yes. It's Cherise, but most people call me Cheri." **((A/N: if you were wondering, you'd pronounce it 'sherry', not 'cherry'. Like, sheh-reece.))**

"Which one should I call you, o human girl?"

"Either."

Cherise continued to make the daisy chain, slitting a hole in the end of the steam and threading the other into it.

"What are you doing, miss?"  
"You'll see."

Finally she finished, making a large loop of white flowers. She dropped it over the rabbit's neck.

"Thank you, Daughter of Eve."

Cherise sighed. "I need to go now…"

"Back to your own world? Please, human, don't!"

"Why not?"

"Because there haven't been Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve here for years. We need you to help us!" The rabbit's red (albino) eyes became very large and pleading.

"Why? What do you want me for? I'm just a totally ordinary little girl – or daughter of this Eve person, whatever. I have no special skills and I can't save your world!"

"Please, human girl Cheri, you must help us! The White Witch has returned and her evil magic is being cast every where!" As the rabbit revealed, snow began to fall. Cherise shivered.

"Who's the White Witch?"

"An evil Jinn who pretends to be Queen of Narnia by enslaving our innocent citizens!"

Cherise sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll do what I can, but where do I find her?"

The rabbit looked stern. "You cannot set off yet. Come with me."

She followed him to a small burrow. He wriggled into the hole.

"I'll never get in there!"

"Kneel down and crawl, Daughter of Eve."

Cherise obeyed. It was a terrible squeeze and hurt her knees, but she managed. Finally she popped into a medium-sized room. In one corner was a bed, if you could call it that – a bundle of hay/straw and a cotton blanket.

"So… what happens now?" Cheri asked.

"You rest here. In the morning, I will point out the witch's home and let everyone know."

"I can't just march up to the house!"

"Why not?"

"Because. She'll kill me."

(**this chappie is not done yet and I need to edit the 1st too this is just so I can put this up)**


End file.
